Chinese Patent Application No. CN201210359807.5 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a housing and an electrical terminal mounted on the housing. The electrical connector is surface mounted on a circuit substrate. The electrical terminal has a substrate connecting portion soldered to the circuit substrate. The substrate connecting portion is formed in a rectangular plate shape extending in a length direction and a width direction, and has a surface opposite to the circuit substrate. A solder structural body is disposed on the surface, and the solder structural body is soldered with the circuit substrate by means of melting energy such as laser. However, energy and time are consumed to completely melt solders, and moreover, the heights of the solders are not in the same plane due to inconsistent solidification shape of the solders, thereby causing bad situations of missing solder and the like during soldering of an electrical connector and a circuit board.
In view of the above problems, Chinese Patent Application No. CN201510093963.5) discloses an electrical connector used for electrically connecting a chip module to a circuit board. The electrical connector includes an insulating body, multiple terminals, and multiple solders. The insulating body is provided with multiple receiving slots running through the insulating body, and the insulating body has a resisting portion. The terminals are respectively located in the receiving slots. Each terminal has a soldering portion disposed at one end thereof. The soldering portion has a soldering surface, and the soldering surface is perpendicular to the surface of the circuit board. Left and right sides of the solders respectively urge against the soldering surface and the resisting portion, and laser soldering is performed on a contact area between the solder and the soldering surface. On the basis of the electrical connector disclosed in the Chinese patent CN201210359807.5, the electrical connector is technically improved, energy and time are saved by partially melting the solders, and the problem that the solders are not in the same plane is partially solved. However, the contact area is over-narrow and over-small, laser soldering is within a controllable precision range, but a laser beam will still deviate from the contact area, irradiate other parts of solder balls, or deviate from the solder balls, causing irregular shaped solder balls, inconsistent heights of the solder balls, or missing solder, thereby influencing soldering of the electrical connector and the circuit board.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.